herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kurt Irving
Kurt Irving is the protagonist of Valkyria Chronicles 3. Also known as Number 7, Kurt is a former army officer who was accused for treason before being transfered to The Nameless. Kurt hopes to clear his name return to the regular military forces by leading The Nameless. He is a young, talented soldier who finds himself entangled within a diabolical scheme. He also makes an appearance in the crossover, Project X Zone. Profile Kurt was a top graduate from the Lanseal Royal Military Academy not long before the Imperial incursion into Gallia that occurred in 1935. During the early portion of the invasion, Kurt had command over an Army squad, performing well on the battlefield and reporting directly to Major General Carl Isler. For no reason clear to him, however, Kurt is informed that he has been accused of treason. With the only other option as facing his own execution, Kurt is transferred to serve as the new commander of Squad 422, whose previous leader had been killed in a recent skirmish. While initially garnering little respect from most of his new subordinates, over the following months his leadership skills serve to unite the Nameless into a more cohesive, tight-knit fighting force. Against standard Imperial units the squad quickly gains a string of victories, but is consistently surprised or outmaneuvered by the special forces squad Calamity Raven. Kurt's face-to-face meeting with their leader, Dahau, inspires something of a rivalry within him, to the point where defeating Calamity Raven is not only for the sake of protecting his friends, but also a challenge in besting Dahau's strategies. As the war passes following Gusurg's betrayal and the Nameless's execution, Kurt maintains his unparalleled leadership to continue fighting the Empire, despite followed pursuit by his Gallian peers. In time, Kurt led the Nameless through many triumphs in managing to best against Dahau and Gusurg, saving his previous squad mates from the repeat of another tragedy at the drawbridge, and participating at the battle at Narssia desert. All the victories recorded prevailed after the Nameless' return to Randgriz and Isler's court-martial, where it cleared Kurt's innocence, exonerating all charges against his squad, and a full return position to the Gallian Regular Army. However the peace earned did not last long following the war's end. Discovering an ancient Valkyrian-ballistic weapon inside Imperial territory from the clean-up after Isler's arrest, Kurt wasted no doubt that Dahau will intend to use the weapon understanding his personality and ambitions, but having to means in returning to the Nameless and discarding his nationality to once again enter enemy grounds. Depending of the player's choice of girl for Kurt, he first consults with her replying with a romantic 'yes', and the rest of the Nameless squad nominates to follow Kurt in their final and dangerous mission of no return. In his spare time, Kurt has a hobby of collecting and mixing spices and herbs, a skill he developed in order to make eating army rations more bearable. Not one to rely on brief inspiration, Kurt is a man who thoroughly thinks out his every decision. While this behavior easily lends itself to command abilities on the battlefield, at other times Kurt has been shown to greatly over-think what would commonly be simple choices. For instance, he once spent an entire night attempting to create the perfect spice to go with the curry that the squad was to eat, forcing the rest of the Nameless to improvise while he went without food or sleep re-testing mixtures. When frustrated or irritated, Kurt has developed a habit of chewing on a piece of hard candy in order to clear his thoughts, and he almost always keeps a small jar of them on his person. Of the candies themselves, they are most commonly a brand made by the Evans Company called "Susie's Drops." Other Appearances Kurt makes an appearance in Project X Zone. He is a playable character who is partnered up with Riela Marcellis. Project X Zone Crosspedia The captain of the Gallian penal military unit "Nameless." Very serious and excels at everything, but can also be inflexible, and tends to keep his distance from others. Although he had trouble getting along with the other members of Nameless to start with, his excellent strategies and effective commands started to bring the unit together, and pulling off bold and risky missions earned him the trust of those beneath him. Eventually he was even able to support Riela and Imca, who had been isolated within the unit and a bond started to form between them. His hobby is mixing spices, and he is very particular about his curries. He has a habit of chewing gum to calm himself down or overcome irritation. Gallery Pxz-kurt-irving.jpg|Project X Zone Appearance Pxz VC3 Kurt Artwork1.png Pxz Kurt Irving3.jpg Pxz Kurt Irving2.jpg Kurt.Irving.full.1808242.jpg Kurt.Irving.600.1808243.jpg Valkyria Chronicles Misc (0).jpg Valkyria Chronicles Misc (2).jpeg Valkyria Chronicles Misc (17).jpg External links * http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/Kurt_Irving_%28VC3%29 Category:Project X Zone Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Military Category:Warriors Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Manga Heroes